1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for positioning non-linear, rotating machine parts, whereby an optical light signal, transmitted by an emitter, is received by a sensor via a timing or clock ruler, or element provided with bar code marks, and the sensor transmits an electrical signal pulse to a counter in response to the bar code marks.
2. The Prior Art
A device of the above type is disclosed in the applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,088, in which the clock ruler consists of a transparent material, on which code marks are disposed thereon for scanning by optical sensors.